Talk:Guivre
Aggression I'm wondering if Guivre should also be marked as sound aggresive. I was just leaving a party in Kuftal Tunnel when somebody got surprised by a hungry wyvern and zoned him to the Western Altepa Desert zoneline. My former party zoned out and I decided I'd stick around and watch for a minute and let them know when it was safe to zone in. Everybody zoned and I watched him start to run back to his usual track when he decided to snack on me. I hadn't cast anything on him, and I had already disbanded from the party before I even knew the wyvern was spawned, so I don't think it could have been group aggro. A screenshot of my chatlog from it. http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v292/Tirrock/?action=view&current=hungrywyvernskill.jpg Sleep Immunity? Cast Sleep II on it when I saw it today, Resisted me with 66+33 INT & 312 enfeebling (as RDM/NIN). Is it immune or just resistant? ::: Hebrilith Just really resistant, just landed Sleep II on it as BLM/WHM, needed ESeal, though. Sleep I was resisted. Yondaime86 01:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Ran into him while working on staff trials. 85 BLM/RDM w/ capped Enfeebling merits and excellent Enfeebling gear. Resisted my Elemental Seal + Sleep II. Perhaps his behavior has been updated or changed? Dayle 13:09, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Immune to slow? I've landed Slow II on it with 330+ enfeebling magic fairly consistently. So you can knock that "Immune to Slow" off the main page. ;) ::: malak Double Attack Nullification When fighting Mega Guivre the last 2 times, the Japanese players in my shell told me (THF/NIN) to Sneak Attack initially and each time after it runs away instead of pulling it regularly. While totally skeptical about this, I used Monomi, SA and Tonko, snuck up on it and exected the maneuver about 15 times successfully between 2 Sandworm encounters. Amazingly enough, it either used Double Attack much less frequently or not at all (I saw it never use Double Attack after each successful SA engage). I'm going to add this to the article, but I'd like confirmation by another group just in case. --Sfxsigma 09:46, 12 August 2008 (UTC) dont need to SA, every normal att to it (not magic, not RA it seems) sets the SW Guivre in a easy mode. Mindi 14:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I also believe that Mega Guivre detects by (not true) sound, requesting confirmation on this also. --Sfxsigma 10:09, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I have personally seen it despawn if left unclaimed, removing the verification tag on that Atticusu 17:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Double Attack Nullification Today we fought Guivre and the THF was left out because he was too far away from Doomvoid. We were thinking we couldn't dodge the high Double Attack hit rate, but at 1 time, I manage to hit him before he aggroes me (I was coming from his side while he was lookign a wall) as PLD. And after this hit, he didn't do a double attack. We tried this a few times during the fight, and each time we hit him before he aggroes us, he didn't use double attack. If you miss your hit, you just have to stand on his side and keep attacking until you hit, he won't aggro until you land your hit or if he sees you. So Sneak Attack isn't needed to break his Double Attack hit rate. *It seems you're right after testing this in a few more DV's, if he's engaged with any melee hit it sets him in this "easy mode." I'll reflect that in the article. --Sfxsigma 03:11, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *Killable by: 12 characters level 68-74; 6 characters level 70; 3 level 75 Beastmasters; solo by skilled 75 RDM/NIN *Duoable by THF/NIN and BRD/WHM (2x Mambo). Recommend turning after Radiant Breath for recovery purposes if Guivre's HP is low. Heavy evasion gear required. *Duoable by Nin/Dnc and Whm/Blm. Heavy evasion gear required. *Soloable by a level 90 DNC/NIN with full Aurore set. Keep Haste Samba up and use Violent Flourish when Utsusemi needs to be recast. Use Healing Waltz for paralysis and this is an easy fight. *Soloable by a level 85 PUP/NIN with Soulsoother automaton. *Ridiculously easy solo as 95NIN/DNC in pink set with 1 lvl 95 evasion katana. Even had a crab add. Got a little dangerous a few times with bad shadow timing for tp moves. Even with the add I was able to tank almost exclusively with Ichi. did keep Myoshu up to reduce tp spam tho. Didn't bother stunning anything. --LiennaOfShiva 21:39, September 28, 2011 (UTC) *Beaten with a group of WAR DRK SAM BLU 99. We were hunting VNMs for magian trials when we spotted Sandworm. Blu's Sudden lunge was very helpful until it started resisting. Got all 3 drops, wouldn't have beaten if he didn't run away every 10% WAR and DRK both died once do to 3-400 dmg a hit. *Just killed Guivre as 94DRG/47WHM, no skull - Rainweaver, Leviathan